Kitsune no Yomeiri
by EthernalRain
Summary: What happens when a young seal master shows up before of the gates of Konoha? Simple, he gets filed for ANBU and is forced to raise a young Naruto Uzumaki, all the while contending with the needs of the boy's demonic tenant. NaruHina FemKyuOC
1. Chapter 1: Kitsune no Yomeiri

**Kitsune no Yomeiri

* * *

**

**What happens when a young seal master shows up before of the gates of Konoha? Simple, he gets filed for ANBU and is forced to raise a young Naruto Uzumaki, all the while contending with the needs of the boy's demonic tenant. Naru/Hina FemKyu/OC**

**

* * *

**

**Language warning.**

**Questionable themes warning.**

**Hetero, no Yaoi.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Sound Effects or Emphasised Points**

_Words spoken with Evident Emotions_

"Kitsune no Yomeiri" – Speech

"**Kitsune no Yomeiri"** – Otherworldly Speech

"_Kitsune no Yomeiri_" - Memory/Dream speech

'_Kitsune no Yomeiri'_ – Thoughts

* * *

"_Life, my son, is the question and the answer."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because everything has life, and life is everything."_

"_And what does that have to do with seals?"_

"_Life, or chakra for that matter, is part of everything. And seals tap into this energy to produce effects, or what some may seem to be handseal-less jutsu. It's a very intimidating sight. There are very good advantages to this as well. Can you name a few?"_

"_Um... You could give out high powered attacks without having to spend time with handseals, which leaves you defenceless when you try jutsu... There are also summoning contracts available... But those include handsigns... And they can halt movement, and create barriers!"_

"_Good! You've got the gist of it. But there's one more function for seals. And it's so very blatantly obvious."_

"_Ah, you mean..."_

"_Yes, a very universal art, but a difficult one to master. And the greatest one to succeed. The art of Sealing."_

* * *

**Bump.**

"Hey kid, we're almost there."

A few more bumps in the road caused him to jump up, and nearly trip of the cart.

"You alright?" The driver said with a smirk.

"Never better." He grumbled back.

"Konohagakure is coming up, you should check your immigration papers." The man advised.

He read over some of the paper.

* * *

**Combatant Immigration**

**Name: Karakaze "Kaze" Aranami**

**Age: 15**

**Notable Traits/Skills/Bloodline Limit: Strong-willed/Master of Seals/Ketsuekijunkan Inku Fuuinjutsu (Blood-flow Ink Seals)**

**Notable Family/Heritage: Shiru no Kami Aranami (God of Seals Aranami)**

**Status: Combat Nin**

**Approx. Rank: High Jounin/A Class ANBU**

**Former Nin Village: None**

* * *

He hoped that Kami would grant him a new start.

The cart pulled up to the gates of Konoha, and Kaze marvelled at the sight. Though what really caught his attention, was what was behind Konoha. The 4 heads carved into a cliff. They were freaking huge.

"The Hokage monument." The driver explained, noticing his gaze.

He stepped off the cart, and thanked the driver for the lift. He was about to step over the gate line, when a kunai dashed in front of his face, narrowly missing it.

"HEY KID! OVER HERE!" A man shouted.

He looked over to his left, and saw two men over by the side, standing at a stall by the gate. They were leaf nin, he concluded, as he saw their headbands.

"You look like a nin... Do you have immigration papers? We're expecting a kid today..." One of them said as he ran over to them.

He silently handed the papers to the two.

"Hm... It's legit." The man said to his colleague.

"The Hokage would like to see you; his office is over there, on top of the academy." The other man said, pointing over to a spherical structure under the Hokage monument.

He thanked the two men, and dashed off through the town, hopping on the rooftops to get to the academy.

He ran into a variety of odd people. There was a guy in a green jump suit shouting something about the "Fragrance of Youth"... If youth were a fragrance, it would smell like stinking puberty... And the lady in the trench coat who was pigging out on dango in an alley, like a rabid dog on steak... And there was also the grey-haired, left eye covered masked guy who was reading a little orange book... And giggling like a little girl, with the creepy expression to match.

**(YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE...)**

Forget odd. These people were freaking crazy. He booked it to the Hokage's office even faster, like hell was licking at his heels. Then he tripped on an air conditioner engine that he used as a step. He wobbled through the air, and landed through an open apartment window.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ASSASSIN!"

**Prick.**

Kaze looked over behind him, and saw a kunai protruding at an awkward angle from an awkward place. A shivering hand held on to the kunai.

He shouted a profanity, and two men with masks appeared at the window, feet clamped onto the glass with chakra. They hopped in through the open window, pulled Kaze onto his feet, and then shunshinned away. This left a confused blond haired boy staring at the empty space, clutching onto a kunai.

* * *

"Hello Kaze-kun." He heard.

He opened his eyes. He was in an office of some sort. And standing before him, was a familiar old man.

"Oji-san." Kaze said.

"Hokage-sama! You know this child?" One of the masked men said, lessening his grip on Kaze's arm.

"ANBU, please leave. I have matters to discuss with this boy." The old man said.

With a polite bow, the two disappeared from the room.

The Hokage stood up from his desk, and walked over to him. He placed his hands on Kaze's shoulder, and gave him a wide grin. "It's been a while... You've grown up so much!"

"It's great to see you too, Sarutobi Oji-san." He replied with his own grin.

"So you're willing to become a Leaf nin? You're father would be proud... But where is he? I haven't heard from you two for a year now!"

"... He passed away from an error in his research..." Kaze grimly said.

"Oh... My deepest apologies... He was a great friend."

The two stood there in silence, for a man who died in the quest of knowledge.

Even if it was a lie.

He gave Kaze a solemn smile and walked back to his desk. After a few seconds of writing down info on documents, he tossed something over to Kaze, who swiftly snatched it out of the air.

It was a leaf headband.

"You're now a leaf ninja. Jounin rank, to be precise."

"Really?" He replied with disbelief.

"You said so yourself in your papers." Sarutobi replied.

The two ANBU walked in, and Sarutobi informed them about Kaze's status. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a scroll. "Now, Karakaze-kun, I have an initiation test for you. Complete this test and the village will acknowledge you as a full shinobi." He threw the scroll to Kaze, who took it and left.

"There's an initiation test, Hokage-sama?"

"Hell no." Sarutobi replied, taking a puff of his pipe.

"Then what did you give him?"

"The Tora mission." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

The two ANBU were grinning under their masks whilst snickering, meanwhile, Konoha echoed with cries and shouts of, "STUPID F*CKING DEMON CAT!"

* * *

When he returned to the Hokage's office, covered in scratch marks, it took all of Sarutobi's power not to break down in laughter. The demon cat had nearly defeated a Jounin. A high ranked Jounin.

"Th... Tha... That _thing_ is not a freaking cat..." He stammered, teeth chattering. "It's _evil_..."

"Ah, but it was a great joke." Sarutobi said.

He gave Kaze the key to his apartment, and a small paycheck for his services.

It was the same apartment he crashed into. He really should apologize to that kid.

'_Nah, he plunged a kunai into my ass, like hell I would apologize.'_ He thought.

He opened the door...

Just to have a kunai scrape his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?"

He saw a blood haired boy look at him.

"WAIT, YOU'RE THAT GUY WHO BROKE IN EARLIER! Are you the guy Jiji said was going to live with me?"

"W-Wait, Oji-san said that I was going to _live _with you?" Kaze stammered.

"Yeah. So...?" The boy said with a miffed tone.

"Damn."

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?"

"Karakaze Aranami, brat." He replied.

"BRAT?" Naruto shouted, and lunged at Kaze. The two fought for a bit, and then resumed chatting. Turns out they had a bit in common...

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Kaze-nii! I'm going to the academy!" Naruto shouted, running out the door.

"Watch out for bloodline users, and don't pick fights!" Kaze shouted after him.

"I will!"

A year had passed since Kaze's arrival at Konoha. He wasn't on the receiving end of the villagers hate, but he was fairly respected all the same, and now he was considered for ANBU. He would be accepted sometime within the week. The apartment the two lived in was renovated into two rooms, and at least there were no break-ins. Like anyone would break into the home of an ANBU class shinobi.

He made a few friends in Konoha, including the pair at Ichiraku's, a drinking partner in Anko, and training partners out of the two-man ANBU team, Wolf and Boar. He grew very close to his assigned Jounin team that he went on missions with, made up of himself, and Hayate Gekko, a Jounin, and Yugao Uzuki, currently Chuunin. When he became ANBU, these two would still be his team-mates on other missions. He also earned the respect of a few members of the shinobi council. He also had to deal for a few hours each day with all the bullshit claims from the civilian council. Some true, some false, just to have Old Man Sarutobi bail the two boys out every few times.

Naruto warmed up to Kaze within 6 months of living together, to the point of referring to him as a brother.

So leads us to dealing with said bullshit claims...

"That MONSTER stole some of my wares!" A civilian council member shouted.

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE THAT PREDJUDICED STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS, OR I'LL TAKE A TANTO AND DO IT FOR YOU!" Kaze shouted, releasing a minute amount of killer intent at the man, now shrinking into his seat. Inoichi Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka were betting ryo along with other council members to see who would cave in first, the council, or Kaze.

The debate was cut short when the Hokage swiftly dismissed the meeting, declaring the argument void, neither side victorious nor defeated. The betting clans groaned with disappointment, while Shikaku Nara hauled in the cash, having bet on a draw. His wife was gonna give him one hell of a night. Now _**that**_ wasn't troublesome, even for the head Nara.

Kaze left for his apartment, late at night, after stopping at a bar for a drink with Hayate.. When he headed to his room, he caught a glimpse of Naruto tossing and turning on his bed. He was probably having a nightmare. He knelt down beside the bed, and held his hand to the boy's head. He had a fever.

The heat in his hand slowly crawled up his arm. Kaze tried to yank his arm away, but it held its place on Naruto's forehead. The heat crawled up his cheek, and onto his forehead.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

He landed in some sewer. Used to this feeling of being in a memory, courtesy of Inoichi, he walked down the tunnel. He heard the screeching of something sharp against metal. He made it to the end of the tunnel.

He saw bars, one's that belonged to a cage.

And behind those bars, were piercing red eyes.

"**You seem to be a man of great respect... Modest of heart... Aware of humility... Strong before opposition... Perfect..." **

The voice rang with a peculiar, ethereal tone. Both eerie, and divine. He held his ground, hypnotized.

"**Don't be afraid... Come closer..."**

He walked up to the bars, in a daze trance.

He saw a large fox, flaming red, with 9 tails dangling behind.

"**It's been a while since I've seen a human. And a handsome one at that."**

The fox lowered its head to his face.

"**What is your name?"**

"Karakaze... Aranami." He replied.

"**You seem to have good intentions towards my host... And not a twinge of resentment or apathy toward a being like me... It's hard to decide if you are brave, or foolish."**

"Probably foolish." He replied.

"**At least you have your humility..."**

The fox gave a smile, and crouched over. It slowly shrank. When it finished shrinking, it left a beautiful red haired girl, with fox ears and tails. She walked over to Kaze, but couldn't move past the bars. She slumped against a bar.

"My name is Kyuubi." She said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You should know, you idiot." She replied.

"But you don't seem like a bloodlusting demon." Kaze replied.

She flinched at the word demon, but then put up a grin. "My lust for blood is outweighed by my lust for another thing..." He struggled to handle his nosebleed. It didn't help that she was naked.

She giggled.

"It's lonely in here... My host hasn't discovered the way to talk to me..."

"Then why can I...?"

"I don't know... But I like your company."

"So do I." He replied.

She pulled her legs up closer, and shivered.

He took a step forward.

"I don't need your pity." She snapped, holding herself closer.

He walked closer.

She snarled.

He walked even closer, until he was up against the bar.

"You don't need pity... But you do need a friend."

She huddled away from him, trying to hide from his eyes.

He sat down beside her.

He stroked her tail, and rubbed her head between her ears.

Hours passed.

Days passed.

Years passed.

Seconds in the real world.

Eternity within.

She didn't strike out at him.

She didn't try to kill him.

Instead, she came closer. She nestled against him. A soft smile on her face. She purred.

"Thank you."

Her tails curled around him, pulling the two closer.

"My friend... My _mate_." She whispered.

Warmth enveloped him. And he drifted into a peaceful oblivion...

* * *

He woke up.

'_What a weird dream... No more sake before bed.'_

Naruto had left for the academy before he awoke. Leaving behind dozens of instant noodle cups. He stretched, and moved to clean out. Not before catching a peculiar sight out their window.

It was raining.

Under a blue sky.

A sunshower.

'_Kitsune no Yomeiri'_

When a fox takes a mate.

* * *

Chapter One COMPLETE! Not much to do here except advertise my Negima fanfic, **"Tying Loose Ends"**, and congratulate myself for actually completing this thing... So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well... – EthernalRain


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy Days

**Chapter Two: Rainy Days**

**

* * *

**

**Not much to say here... I DO NOT AND WILL NOT, OWN NARUTO. **

**I DO OWN HOWEVER THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE FIRST FEMKYU/OC FIC! **

**And I do OWN Karakaze "Kaze" Aranami.**

**THIEVES OF STORY OR RIGHTS WILL BE DEALT WITH MEDIEVAL** **STYLE.**

**Specifically, HUNG, DRAWN AND QUARTERED.**

**

* * *

**

**CURRENT PAIRINGS FOR ALL CONCERNED.**

**KyuubixKaze NO HAREM. SHE'S ONLY HIS, AND HE'S ONLY HER'S.**

**NarutoxHinata**

**SasukexSakura**

**TentenxNeji**

**ShikamaruxTemari**

**Leex (WILL BE REVEALED LATER)**

**Shizunex(WILL BE REVEALED LATER)**

**KakashixRin**

**IrukaxAnko**

**HayatexYugao**

**Others I may remember later...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**COMBAT WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE WAIT, YOU ACTION FANS.**

**

* * *

**

The activity in Konoha slowly grinded to a stop. People all over the village stopped to marvel at the sight. Children began to frolic among themselves in the rain, leaving their older counterparts entranced by the beautiful enigma.

Kaze stepped out into the rain, staring at the blue sky.

'_That dream... It couldn't have been real... Could it...?'_

Kaze found himself walking over to the Academy.

He peeked through a window, and saw Naruto sleeping in class.

He would need to talk to him about that later.

He made his way toward the council chamber with the intent of causing a bit of havoc.

He halted his movement when he felt a sharp ping in the back of his head.

'_**Stop! The civilian council is still in there!'**_

'_The hell! Who is that?"_ He thought in surprise.

'_**I'm not an enemy, that's for sure.'**_

'_Then who are you?'_

'_**Later, put your hand on Naruto's head. You'll find out."**_

The feeling was gone, and it left Kaze standing in shock.

It couldn't have been...

Kyuubi...?

Breaking free from his shocked stupor, he walked through the academy halls, stopping in front of the door of Naruto's class.

"Naruto! Stop sleeping!" He called out, jolting the boy awake.

"Aranami-sama! How are you?" Iruka said.

"Cut it with the sama. You're the same age as me damn it, and it makes me feel old..." He chided.

"All right kids, we have a real honest-to-kami ninja here to talk about his career!" Iruka said with a grin that could rival Naruto's, to the class, basking bashfully in Kaze's killing glare.

Iruka knew that Kaze hated attention.

"KAZE-NII?-!" Naruto shouted.

"YES, IT'S ME NARUTO. STOP FALLING ASLEEP IN CLASS!" He shouted, and Naruto shrank back into his seat.

His classmates chuckled and giggled at Naruto's expense.

Iruka pulled up a chair for Kaze to sit in.

He leaned back into his seat, and said, "My name is Karakaze Aranami. Who has a question?"

A pink haired girl raised her hand.

"What rank are you?" She asked.

"I'm a Jounin, skills bordering on High and A class ANBU." He replied, enjoying the looks of awe from the class.

A boy that Kaze recognized as an Aburame raised his hand.

"What sort of missions do you take?" He asked.

"Normally B class or A class, though when I'm hellishly bored, I do cheap D classes." He replied.

A boy raised his hand, and from what Kaze could tell, the boy was an Uchiha.

"Have you ever killed before?" He asked.

The class tensed at his questions. Kaze reached into his pocket, and pulled out what looked like a rusty tanto. "Do you know what this is?"

"A rusty knife? And what does that have do with my question?"

"It's not just any knife. It's a knife coated in the blood of my comrades." He replied.

"Why are you carrying something so disgusting?-!" The same pink haired girl shrieked, and numerous kids in the class shared revolted looks at the knife.

"Every time a comrade falls, you should never forget their sacrifice. Because of them, you may live. And with every time I've soaked the blade in a comrade's blood... The same blade plunges through the heart of the ones' who've killed them. So they're with the fight every step of the way. Then when the dust settles, and the fighting's over, we can mourn their loss, and move on. Knowing they can rest in peace." He said.

Everyone in the room had a moment of silence.

Iruka put a consoling hand on his shoulder, and turned to the class. "Alright students, this is all for today. Remember to do your homework." The kids filed out of class.

Naruto walked up to Kaze, and motioned toward the blade. "Can... I hold it?"

Kaze put up a solemn smile, and held out the handle to Naruto.

"Enough with the morbid respect for the dead, let's go get ramen!" Kaze chuckled.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, handing back the tanto.

The two headed out to Ichiraku's.

Later, when the two were at home, Kaze was thinking about earlier that day.

'**Put your hand on Naruto's head. You'll find out.'**

He looked at the door of Naruto's room. He stood up, and entered the room. He placed his hand on a sleeping Naruto's forehead. He felt the warmth crawl up his hand, and up to his head.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

He stood before the gate. Sitting at the bars, was a stunning red haired girl. With the appropriate fox tails and ears.

"K-Kyuubi?" Kaze said with, not fear, but with happiness.

For that dream was real.

"Kaze-kun." She said with a warm smile.

He walked up to her, and sat down.

He reached his hand out, and stroked her head between her ears.

Receiving a familiar purr.

She crawled up closer to him. And then nuzzled her face against his. He stroked each and every tail, holding her in his arms. "That dream... Was it really..."

"It was..." She replied.

"Then you've really chosen me... as a mate?" He said, difficultly hiding his surprise.

She gave a light giggle, nodding her head.

"Then... If I may ask... Why-"

"Did I attack Konoha?" She continued.

She twisted in his arms, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Believe me, I didn't want to..."

"The Sharingan... and Madara Uchiha... Though I thought it was some sort of freaking conspiracy theory..." Kaze whispered.

"That damned Uchiha... Killed my friend while her husband was trying to save her... And forced me to kill others after..." She sobbed.

She dashed from his arms, and ran away. Kaze gave chase. She tried to run faster, swinging her tails out to shun him away. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, he got a glimpse of her pained face.

"Don't... Don't look at me..."

He reached out, and embraced her. Her tails became erratic, thrashing around the two as she waded through sorrow. "It's alright... It's alright." He whispered.

He felt the pain she was going through.

Every spike, jab and wound.

He could feel the torrent of emotion flooding through her head. As mates, they were connected. As mates, he loved her. No conditions applied.

She calmed down, and her tails embraced the two.

"I wanna get out... I wanna be free. I'm not lying. I'm not trying to seduce you. I wanna be free, and have a home... And a family." She cried.

"I swear... Kami be damned... I'll get you out of here... And we'll be together."

"Forever...?" She asked.

He hesitated.

"For as long as we may live. And then even longer. So yes, forever." He said with a smile.

And he meant every single word.

Warmth took him over. And a peaceful essence pulled him into oblivion.

He woke up. And stared at his hands. The tingling of warmth and the sensation of running them over fur still lingered. It wasn't a dream.

And he made a promise.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

He stared at his seal's design. It was complete. He could free Kyuubi. Though he prayed that the village wouldn't kill him first.

The last two years were hellish. First the year of ANBU missions, under the title Falcon. He earned it over a success rate of 100%, all objectives, side objectives, and all terms met for retrieval and assassination missions. A perfect record.

"The Hunter" they called him.

A "hunter" he is.

The next year was spent researching after researching, and at night, slipping into Naruto's mind to spend time with Kyuubi.

Much to Naruto's ire, finding his older brother sleeping on the floor in his room.

The research took Kaze all over fire country, finding and reviewing notes.

One trip to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, and he hit the jackpot.

And now the results have borne fruit.

Very juicy fruit.

He dashed home late at night, and stormed into Naruto's room, careful not to wake him up.

He bit his finger, and drew the seal onto his right hand.

His blood turned black as soon as it came in contact with his skin.

Ketsuekijunkan Inku Fuuinjutsu. Blood-Flow Ink Seals. When Kaze's blood comes into contact with air, and a surface, it solidifies almost instantaneously, and becomes a chakra infusible substance.

More suitable for seals than special ink or raw blood.

He placed his hand on Naruto's stomach.

Starting off with a continuous flow of chakra, his hand glowed blue, then into red. He was leaking a hole through the seal, causing Kyuubi's chakra to leak out.

He made the hole slightly bigger. He was trying to make it big enough to let enough chakra, and a consciousness through.

Nothing happened.

He frowned in disappointment, and left Naruto's room, and leapt into bed in his own.

He didn't notice the seal on his right hand was gone. And it was placed on Naruto's stomach.

The chakra along with something else, drifted away from Naruto's body.

It manifested itself into a cloud, and drifted to Kaze's room.

* * *

The next morning, Kaze drifted into consciousness, after feeling something rub his nose.

He gave a light sneeze, and rubbed it.

But when he took his hand away, something tickled his nose.

He opened his eyes. And looked straight at the face of a familiar red haired girl. With the appropriate fox appendages, with the ears, but only one tail. Which was curled up around Kaze, as she cuddled against him.

He embraced her.

His mate.

Kyuubi.

"It's finally true." He whispered and began to lightly cry.

"Kaze-kun..." Kyuubi purred, she looked up into his eyes.

"Kyu-chan..."

The two held each other, enjoying the other's company.

They waited two years for this.

Two long years.

Kaze looked at his clock.

Noon, on a Saturday.

He could hear Naruto watching anime.

'_OH FUCKING SHIT. NARUTO?-!'_

'_**Meh... Naruto?'**_

As mates, the connection was still active. When either partner desired it.

How the hell was he gonna explain the fact that he had a girl with real fox ears and a tail, not to mention naked, in his bed, to a 8 year old boy?-!

"Yugao-nii! Hayate-nii!" He heard Naruto call. Yugao and Hayate were like siblings to the two boys.

'_**HOLY FUCK!' **_The two thought, fully coming to terms with the current events.

"I'll get Kaze-nii!"

"OH FUCK." Kaze muttered.

Naruto opened the door.

"EEEK!" Kyuubi squealed.

Kaze lifted up the blanket.

"Kaze! Get some clothes on! And I think we might have rats again!" Naruto said.

The doorway was open, and he could see Yugao and Hayate waving at him in the living room.

Kyuubi was sitting in his lap, trying to hide under the blanket.

It was too late. Her ears stuck out from behind the blanket.

"Fox ears?" Hayate said, walking up to the doorway with Yugao.

"And red hair?" Yugao said.

Realization dawned on the two teenagers.

Kyuubi peeked out from behind the sheets.

"KAZE BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Kyuubi.

The sheets dropped a bit lower as Kyuubi tried to cover herself.

"And she's... naked?" Naruto said, scratching his head.

Hayate was trying to hold off a nosebleed.

Yugao was trying to hold off strangling her friend. And a dark red blush.

'_Aw fuck.'_

'_**You can say that again.'**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE! Not much to say here though. Now we start with the meat of the story. If you are a Negima fan, please read my other story, **"Tying Loose Ends"**... I'm slightly sad because my friend is going over to the other side of the world, and won't be back until **NEXT YEAR**... Aw man... So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well... – EthernalRain


	3. Chapter 3: Trial Run

****

****

Chapter 3: Trial Run

* * *

I do not own Naruto. Just the right to call this the only FemKyu/OC fic still running. (One quick search dashed my pride. Even though in the matters of running, this is the ONLY FemKyu/OC fic still going, as in not on hiatus.)

Action will come for sure in next chapter. Sorry people.

****

* * *

How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Naruto, Hayate, and Yugao... The young boy was currently watching anime with a thankfully dressed Kyuubi, and Kaze was being interrogated by Hayate and Yugao.

"CARE TO EXPLAIN?-!" Yugao hissed, pointing at Kyuubi.

Hayate grabbed Kaze's collar, "I can't believe it... My best friend lost his virginity before I could!" He sobbed, shedding anime tears.

Yugao fought back the urge to castrate her friend with a kunai, "FIRST OF ALL, WHO IS SHE, AND WHY WAS SHE IN YOUR BED?-!"

"... She's my fiancée... And we slept together."

Two jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?-!" The two muttered.

"B-But your still young!" Yugao said.

"I'm seventeen. And I'm a Jounin. Not to mention ANBU. I don't qualify as "young" anymore." Kaze said.

"And how, just how, did you meet _that_?-!" Hayate said, waving his arms at Kyuubi.

"...Mission, two years ago, S-class." Kaze lied.

"Damn, I'm jealous..." He replied.

"Jealous eh...?" Yugao muttered.

Halfway across the room, Kyuubi was being interrogated by Naruto.

"So... What's with the fox ears?" Naruto asked.

'_Oh crap...' _The two mates thought.

"K-Kekkai Genkai." She lied.

"So... Have you done the "horizontal tango" with Kaze-nii yet?" He asked.

She flushed crimson red, her ears folding down in a vulpine way. "W-Where did you learn those terms?" She stammered.

"Hayate-nii told me. But what does that mean...?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in an innocent way.

Three heads slowly turned to a figure currently shivering in fear. "I-I swear, I had nothing to do with it..."

A scream resounded all over the Land of Fire.

Somewhere a few miles below Konoha, a masked man approached a cripple. "What was that Danzo-sama?"

"Someone screaming in severe pain... What a glorious sound... A nice thing to wake up to in the morning... Though it's a lot louder than the "subtle" shouts from the interrogation department..."

Back to the surface, a bloodied Hayate hung from the ceiling by his feet, Kyuubi and Yugao beating him with empty sword scabbards.

"The things women do when they bother to cooperate..." Kaze muttered.

"... Was what I said a bad thing Kaze-nii?" Naruto asked. Kaze stared at him while Naruto replied with the innocent, blue light-gleaming eye treatment.

"Not really..."

The two girls stopped their beating of a helpless pervert, and glared at him.

"It's very bad. Very bad indeed." He shot out. The girls resumed their beating of the helpless Hayate.

"Whipped..." Naruto muttered.

"And where'd you learn that?" Kaze said with a tic mark on his forehead.

"Hayate-nii."

Kaze picked up Naruto, and locked him in his room. Then he lifted up Hayate's sword scabbard. With the sword still inside.

Hayate sweatdropped.

"You... You are screwed."

* * *

The next day, Kaze, Naruto, and Kyuubi spent hours cleaning bloodstains from the roof, walls and floor of their apartment.

At the hospital on the other hand, was a different story.

"You took it way too far this time." Yugao teased, prodding at Hayate's wounds.

"It's not my fault I was hung from the ceiling... And when the scabbard fell off my sword when Kaze started to hit me..." He shot back.

"You reap what you sow..." She said.

"Oh really?" He said with a sly grin.

"Uh-huh." She put up a smirk, pressing her face closer to his attempting to annoy him.

The two held their positions to see who would give in first.

It was a draw.

When the nurse walked in to examine Hayate, she quickly excused herself. After all, you don't interrupt a woman, especially a tsundere, who finally opens up to a man.

In an explicit manner or not.

Back at the house, Kaze was talking to Kyuubi.

"So, now that you're out, are there any effects to Naruto? And what happened to your nine tails?" He asked.

"No effects whatsoever... But eight tails worth of chakra is still inside Naruto, and will replenish itself like his chakra normally would... So this tail here is all I have left." She explained. Twirling her tail.

"That's nice to hear." He said, reaching over to play with Kyuubi's ears.

She blushed, and held his other hand. "So, what do we tell the council?"

His hand froze, and he sweatdropped.

**'_Fuck the CRA.'_**

Kyuubi yanked his arm, pulling him closer.

**'_I'm the kind of girl...'_**

She clamped her lips around his.

**'_Who doesn't like to share.'_**

"... Oral rape much?" Naruto muttered, as he set about warming up instant noodles.

* * *

Kaze and Kyuubi walked over to the Council building, after receiving a summons.

Kyuubi waited outside the door, while Kaze stepped in. He was met with evaluating looks, and blushing glares from some of the civilian council members and attendees.

"So... What's up?"

"Quit the tone boy, and sit down." Said Danzo, staring him down.

"We demand you are to be placed within the Clan Restoration Act, as your bloodline is quite useful to Konoha." Koharu demanded.

"No." He deadpanned.

"What?-!" Homura exclaimed.

"I don't want to."

"It's not about what you want, you damned brat! Now listen to your elders, and as a shinobi of Konoha, you are obligated to follow!" The old man shouted.

Sarutobi silenced the man, before speaking "Why not, Kaze-kun? To be honest, most men would kill to be you."

"I still wouldn't want to do that though."

"Do you er... Swing the other way perhaps...?"

Kaze face faulted. **"NO."**

"Then why..."

Danzo smacked his fist on his desk. "Enough with the trivial matters. You are to be wed with at least 3 wives. Now as you have no experience with this sort of matter, your wives will be our decision."

"Treason's becoming a very **_entertaining _**prospect..." Kaze growled, his hand clenched on a hidden tanto.

"You **dare** threaten me boy?" Danzo glared.

"As an ANBU, I have every right to examine, evaluate, and even **_EXECUTE _**members of the council."

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone flinched under Sarutobi's voice.

"Now, properly explain, Kaze, why you chose to defy orders."

"It ain't me who's defying your orders."

"Then who..."

Kyuubi burst into the room, blanketing everyone with a very dark aura. She clutched on to Kaze, before glaring with a lot of killing intent at Danzo.

"Who is this demon!" Danzo shouted.

A tanto found itself imbedded into the wall behind the crippled man.

**"CALL MY WIFE A DEMON, AND I WILL SHOW YOU A REAL ONE..."** Kaze growled.

Numerous jaws dropped.

"W-Wife?-!" Sarutobi stammered. The two advisors were speechless.

"Then explain those demonic features! She should be executed immediately!"

Numerous members of the council pulled out weapons. And numerous tanto and kunai found themselves pushed through surfaces near their heads.

**"STOP IT!" **Sarutobi shouted, pulling out another kunai to throw at the council members.

"Now, explain, Miss..."

"Kyu... Now Kyu Aranami."

"So Mrs. Aranami, explain."

She explained to the council about her "Kekkai Genkai". Some of the council members, drooled at the possibilities.

"Mrs. Kyu, you are to be placed in the Clan Restoration Act as well, as you will need-"

Numerous kunai and tanto lodged themselves in the wall behind Danzo.

**"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." **The two mates shouted.

"W-What?-!" Danzo stammered.

"I don't want any other husband."

"As I don't want any other wife."

"You **DARE** defy-" He was struck in the head by the butt of a tanto, knocking him out. Several of the ninja council members snickered, as the civilian member stared on in shock.

**"WE DEFY ALRIGHT. AND IF YOU KEEP PRESSURING US, YOU WILL FIND SOME OF KONOHA RAZED TO THE GROUND."** Kyuubi shouted.

"O-Oh really..."

**"IT IS WITHIN MY POWER TO DO SO."**

"S-She's s-scarier than the Kyuubi..." Shikaku muttered, sinking into his seat along with a few others.

Kaze sweatdropped as Kyuubi glared on. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room. As they left, they heard outbursts of screams and wails, a lot of arguments, and a lot of pants-pissing and underwear soiling.

As soon as they hit home, she stormed off into to the bathroom.

Kaze jumped on to the bed, wondering where Naruto was.

A few minutes later, a seductive voice sounded through the air.

"_Kaze-kun... It's about time we do __that__ again..._"

Blood squirted out of his nose. He stuck his fingers up his nose, in hopes of activating his Kekkai Genkai. It stopped, and he quickly cleaned himself.

"Kaze-kun."

Kyuubi strolled into the room, wearing only a towel.

A dark red blush opened up on Kaze's face. The ink stoppers were struggling to hold in the blood.

She leapt at Kaze, and tackled him onto the bed.

* * *

**(Requesting someone to write me a lemon for this scene. As I can't do it myself, as I type in a public setting.)**

****

****

****

* * *

Kaze woke up, feeling something brush his nose. Kyuubi was still clutching his chest, thankfully drabbed only in lingerie, as her tail drifted around.

He heard knocking by the window.

Flipping over on his bed, he saw Wolf attached to the window, gesturing for him to meet him on the roof. Kaze detached himself from Kyuubi, who mumbled in her sleep, and he hopped out of the window, and walked up the wall to the roof, blinded a bit by the slowly rising sun.

"So... What's with the girl?" Wolf asked, chuckling under his mask.

"What's with the porn?" Kaze shot back.

"GACK! It's not porn! IT'S ART! VERY, VERY GOOD ART!"

Just like Wolf. Defending his porn's honor. He was different from most ANBU, as he always had a bag on him with numerous "works" from Jiriaya, a mask with only one eye hole, and a drawing of a scar on the other, and giggled like a girl often when reading said "works". It was a pure miracle that he and Boar could handle him.

"... It's porn, Kakashi. Get over it. Just be glad I don't tell Rin." He deadpanned.

"Don't use my real name Kaze! And PLEASE don't tell her..." Wolf shouted/begged.

"Then don't use mine! Or I will tell her..." He shouted with a grin.

"All right... Falcon." Kakashi snapped. "So... What is with the girl? And her "appendages"..."

"Fiancée... Kekkai Genkai..." He replied.

"... I'll trust you... For now... Just tell me when the "events" happen like in my books!" Kakashi said, before he shunshinned away, narrowly missing a tanto aimed at his head.

"Perverted Wolf." He muttered, mentally noting to tell Rin about Kakashi's porn, before walking down the side of the building and into his bed, where he was gripped by Kyuubi.

"... Kaze..." She mumbled.

Kaze sat up, lifted Kyuubi as she was still asleep, and cradled her in his arms, earning a purr from her. He rubbed her forehead with his chin, and proceeded to playfully nibble on her ear. Unconsciously, she reached up, and pressed her lips against his.

He was hers. She was his.

* * *

Kyuubi and Kaze left for training ground 44 at noon, to meet with Boar and Wolf (Kakashi). Hayate was still hospitalized, but having "company" wasn't a problem. Hopping between the trees, avoiding the large wildlife, they met up with the two ANBU in a clearing.

"Hey, Kaze! You brought your fiancée?" Kakashi shouted.

"She wanted to see the training ground." He replied.

"Tenzo, let's get started with training. I'll get Pakkun to show Kaze's fiancée around." He said, weaving a few handsigns.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke, and a small brown pug appeared.

"Kakashi? What can I do for you?" Pakkun asked.

"Guide that girl around the forest while Kaze, Tenzo and I train."

"No problem."

Pakkun leapt into Kyuubi's arms, and the two dashed off.

"... How the hell did you get _that_?" Tenzo asked, waving an arm at Kyuubi.

Tenzo was a stoic member of ANBU, only expressing little emotion on his face but a lot of it in his voice.

"... Mission... S Class Solo." He lied. "Let's get started... What training exercise should we do now...? Hmm, you guy's up for a hunt? I'm in the mood for roast tiger..."

"A hunt it is... Let's get some snake and herbs too." Tenzo said.

"Don't forget the centipede." Kakashi added.

The two others groaned. And paled considerably.

"I know it's quite **_messy, disgusting _**and **_gory_**to obtain the non-toxic, non-acidic meat, but it tastes delicious. And it goes well with the herbs."

"Remember the **_last _**time we tried to get centipede?" Kaze said.

"_The legs... Dear kami, all the legs..._" Tenzo stammered.

"So what?"

"Remember what they did to that corpse...? That kind of shit... Should **_NEVER_** exist outside of the interrogation department... And Orochimaru's wet dreams." Kaze stated, clutching his forehead and reminiscing the trauma.

"... You have a point." Kakashi said.

The three set out to find a tiger. When they came across a very large one, it was chewing on a snake. Kaze crouched down, sneaking over to it. When he was within a few dozen metres of it, he cut his finger with a tanto, and drew four earth symbols in a cross formation. Then, he connected the symbols with a few sweeps of blood, and put his hand on the finished seal.

"3... 2... 1..." He charged chakra through the seal.

The earth rumbled, and the tiger was thrown upward with a pillar of rock. It soared through the air, and crashed down.

"Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!" Tenzo shouted.

A large cage of wood trapped the winded tiger.

"Raikiri!"

Kakashi ran forward, a mass of concentrated lighting chakra in his hand. It sliced through the tiger, frying its body. When Tenzo dispelled his cage, Kakashi sat among the fried remains of both the snake and the tiger, holding a few long senbon, and was skewering their meat.

"I'll let you two get the centipede." He chuckled.

Twenty four minutes later, and witnessing an atrocity that even Orochimaru or Ibiki couldn't have the sheer willpower and inner cruelty to think up, the two young ANBU dragged back a centipede corpse to Kakashi.

"How was it?"

"... The sheer existence of that **_THING_**, is an insult to Kami himself..." Tenzo muttered, sitting down and grabbing a skewer of snake meat, sprinkling herbs on it.

"I envy Naruto right now..." Kaze said, sitting down beside the two and taking a bite out of some tiger meat.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

At the academy, kids were reaching into their bags for their lunches. Naruto looked over all the other kids' lunches, and with a growl of his stomach, he reached into his bag, eager to find out what he had for lunch. He frowned, as he pulled out a scroll, with a red ANBU R&D symbol on it.

"Hah, the dobe doesn't have lunch. I bet your baka of a brother mixed it up with his work files!" Sakura laughed. The rest of the class started to laugh too.

Iruka walked up to him. "Naruto, why do you have ANBU files?"

"I dunno..."

He opened the scroll, and with a poof, a note came out.

**Hey Naruto,**

**This is an experiment, and if it doesn't work, you're going hungry today. (NO RAMEN.)**

"WHAT?-!" Naruto shouted, garnering the attention of his classmates.

**This scroll is a verified experiment from the ANBU Research and Development sector, and you are the lucky individual to first use this brand new, top of the notch technology. Otherwise, you are actually the unlucky sap who will involuntarily be the human guinea pig.**

"Kaze-nii you bastard..." Naruto muttered.

**This is a Sealed Ration Scroll, or more specifically classified as an SRS, which helpfully contains sustenance, or in your words, FOOD. To use it, cut your finger, and rub blood on the seal, while using chakra. TRUST ME, YOU WILL ENJOY THIS. If this succeeds, I get an instant raise and a bigger paycheck, due to an ingenious contribution to shinobi society, for our own devices... (Also, we have a new mouth to feed remember?) And it also means, as a motivator, WE WILL BE ABLE TO BUY MORE RAMEN FROM ICHIRAKU'S!**

Naruto's eyes widened and he began to drool as he read the end.

He pricked his finger with a spare kunai, and rubbed it on the elaborate seal on the paper.

"Dobe, why are you drawing with your blood?-!" Sakura shouted. (No bashing intended on her.)

"Sakura, SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted, using his signature Big Head Jutsu, "I'M TRYING TO WATCH!"

Sakura shrunk into her seat, and proceeded to watch Naruto. He started to push in chakra into the seal.

"Aw... It didn't work..." Naruto sobbed.

**POOF!**

With a quiet crack, and a puff of smoke, 8 bowls of ramen in an octagon-honeycomb formation stood on top of the scroll.

The familiar smell. The tenderness of the noodles. And even the signature on the bowls.

Karakaze Aranami brought the perfect meal, the flawless dish, the freaking food of Heaven, to Naruto's desk.

Ichiraku's ramen.

"WOOOHOOO!" Naruto let out his victory cry, running around the classroom, even up the walls and ceiling, much to Iruka's and his class's awe.

* * *

"... So... How's the latest edition of Master Jiriaya's works doin' you?" Tenzo asked Kakashi, who was gulping down centipede meat.

"Pretty well... How about you Kaze?"

"Uh guys..." The two looked at Kaze. "... Tenzo... Kakashi... I'm donating my own private "collection" to you."

The two shared awed, shocked looks at Kaze.

"As much as it pains me... I cannot condone that glorious material as I am a soon-to-be-married man." Kaze choked out.

The two put their arms on his shoulders, sobbing sympathetic tears.

"It's alright... On the bright side, you get to spend eternity with that luscious, well endowed, goddess-like specimen of a woman." Kakashi said. Tenzo nodded in sympathy.

Kaze found himself nodding along before a tic mark appeared on his head. Standing up, and pulling up Kakashi, he punched him in the face, knocking up his hitai-ate and revealing his Sharingan.

"THAT'S FOR OGLING MY WIFE!" Kaze shouted.

Punching Kakashi in the face again, and then he wrapped an explosive tag around two fingers. Kicking him into the air, he pushed the exploding tag "up", and with "pushing" force, he detonated the tag.

As Kakashi soared through the air, clutching his violated ass, he contemplated the technique displayed before his Sharingan, thinking of a more "creative" way to utilize it.

Wiping his voluntarily defiled hand, he lifted a skewer to his mouth. Not before a familiar redhead leapt into his lap, taking a bite into the meat before her. Her fox ears bent down in a content manner, as her mate stroked her tail.

"How was the tour?" Kaze asked.

"Fun!" She replied with a smile.

Pakkun limped over to the trio.

"What happened...?" Tenzo asked the pug.

"She hauled me to all the spots the other squad of Akumu (Nightmare) ANBU tend to train..."

Kaze eyed Tenzo. "He brought her to where Neko, Oushi, and Koumori train?" (Cat, Ox, Bat)

Pakkun whimpered in response.

The two sweatdropped.

The Akumu ANBU were the Elite ANBU, the six-manned squad, then divided into three person sub-teams, that handled the top notch, nightmare, missions. The things that Kaze, Kakashi and Tenzo handled for training would traumatize even the most hardened of Jounin, the other sub-team however...

One of the many reasons the six were inducted into the Akumu, was the fact that each and every one of them managed to become the nightmares of numerous S-class shinobi. But Neko, Oushi, and Koumori became the nightmares of Wolf, Boar, and Falcon.

It didn't help that two were former head members of the torture and interrogation department. And the other handled the most painful surgeries and medical operations in Konoha, as quoted in Shinobi Digest.

Add the fact that Koumori was Kaze's ex-girlfriend...

During 6 months of his first year at Konoha.

Kakashi stumbled back to the group, hands rubbing his bottom.

"Kakashi, the other Akumu are here." Pakkun said, before quickly returning to wherever he came from.

"Oh, FUCK...!"

The three began to gather as much of the food as possible. They had to get out of there...

"Kakashi-kun..."

"Tenzo..."

"Kara-chan..."

The three ANBU froze. The voices echoed without a source.

"Kara-chan?" Kyuubi asked.

Three figures appeared, attached to a nearby tree.

"It's pretty unusual for the members of Akumu to be here all at once..." The one with a bat mask said, her eyes boring into Kaze's face with an alienated look.

"Kakashi...? IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS...?-!" The one with the cat mask said. Kakashi sweatdropped and he had a death grip on his bag.

"Tenzo... I don't condone this behaviour one bit..." The one with the ox mask said, eying Kakashi's bag.

Kyuubi clutched Kaze.

"Who's she?" The one with the bat mask asked.

"My fiancée, Koumori." He replied.

The three lifted up their masks, each sharing looks of disbelief.

"Come on, you can't be serious..." Koumori trailed off.

"I'm being honest... You can tell, right Rin? Chikage?" He replied, and Kyuubi gripped him harder.

"I'm happy for you!" Rin chimed.

"I bet you've told my cousin... Heh, congrats..." Chikage Uzuki said with a grin, before turning back with a slight frown to Tenzo. "Isn't it enough that you already have me?" She asked. Tenzo hung his head in shame, inching behind Kakashi.

Koumori glared at Kaze.

"You sold yourself out, I knew it." Koumori reproached.

"And what are you implying...?" He snarled.

"You go and knock up some "lucky" woman, just for politics and power."

"What the fuck are you talking about?-!" He shouted.

The others stared at their teammates, worried beyond comparison.

"You probably don't even love her."

He gave a kiss to Kyuubi's forehead, and in an instant, Kaze stood before Koumori, a tanto to her neck.

A ninjatō was held to his.He grabbed the blade, holding it tight until blood flowed freely down his arm, shocking the rest of them.

"I've shed gallons of blood, rivers of sweat, and an ocean of tears for her."A tear fell down his eye. "And I'd do it all again." The flow of blood increased. "Just. For. Her."

She gave a short growl at her ex's conviction. She drew the sword away from his grip, splattering the blood against the tree. He swept his hand against his cut palm, and the blood dried, staunching the bleeding. Sheathing his blade, he glared at Koumori.

"I don't believe it one bit... After all you've done." She muttered.

"And what did I do?" He growled.

"Like you don't know."

He growled at her, and turned back to his fiancée and other teammates.

The four of them shunshinned away.

"Was it really alright for you to do that?" Rin asked.

"He deserved it." Koumori replied.

"Even I wouldn't go that far."Chikage said, pinching the bridge of her nose in disappointment.

"Oh come on..."

The three left, off to go train.

* * *

**Chapter Three COMPLETE! ** Not much to say here though... Updates will come up fairly soon after a few more chapters of **"Tying Loose Ends"**, so yeah. So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well... – EthernalRain


End file.
